


you've been looking for love, i've been looking for you

by suijin



Series: the different universes in which matsukawa issei falls for hanamaki takahiro [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, First Meetings, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Love at First Sight, M/M, also sort of, bokuroo are the best bros don't argue me on this, but the point is this i am Sorry, dares, hiro is an actual tease, i was stuck on this prompt of mine n i had to write, it took me 5 mins, matsukawa just digs makki calling him daddy im not sorry for this, matsukawa's just !!!, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin/pseuds/suijin
Summary: Matsukawa isn't completely sure what to expect when he'd entered McDonald's with the confidence of a Rich Asshole and given an order in the name of Daddy.Then he meets Hanamaki Takahiro.(Alternatively, Matsukawa Issei is head over heels for the tall, pink haired boy at the counter.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sort of apology au bc i haven't updated my chat fic in ages sorry guys  
> love u all

“Seriously?” Matsukawa groaned, burying his head in his hands. 

 

Bokuto only grinned, nodding excitedly. 

 

“And you couldn't have given me any better dare?”

 

Kuroo sniggered, “Of course. Now come on, we’ve wasted enough time waiting outside. It’s time for you to shine, my dear!”

 

Matsukawa was going to kill them. 

 

He put on a sugary smile as he opened the door to McDonald’s, not bothering to keep it open for Bokuto and Kuroo who just heaved at the sudden weight. 

 

“Dude, take your camera out. We need to record this shit,” Kuroo muffled his laughter into his sleeve by coughing. 

 

Bokuto immediately fished out his phone and poised it ready, waiting for Matsukawa to go ahead. 

 

What the hell were they thinking, giving him a dare like that? How the hell was he supposed to go up to the counter and give them an order for ‘daddy’? Jesus Christ. 

 

He was so going to kill them. 

 

But hey, this might actually be funny if the guy who gives him the order’s an oldie. 

 

Matsukawa took in a deep breath, going up to the counter and offering the blonde girl in the front a smile. 

 

“Hi! What would you like to order?” The girl grinned. 

 

Matsukawa hummed, looking up at the orders written down before answering. “Just a Big Mac and a fries and coke, thanks.”

 

“Alright! Who’s the order for?” The blonde, Yachi, read her name tag, asked. 

 

_ I am so sorry father forgive me for I have sinned.  _

 

“Daddy,” Matsukawa winked, making Yachi freeze. 

 

She let out a nervous laugh, quickly typing away at the computer and ushering him to the table next to her. 

 

“Uh, that’ll be 500 yen, sir. Daddy. Uh. Sir.”

 

He wasn't sure if he should cry or laugh. 

 

Matsukawa could hear the duo responsible for the dare laughing behind him and he felt a muscle in his jaw tick as he handed the money. 

 

“Just wait till your order is called and you can go!”

 

Matsukawa smiled, stepping back and shoving Bokuto in the ribs. “Screw you.”

 

“She called you daddy, I’m going to choke--” Kuroo wheezed. 

 

“Yeah, you’re going to choke when I strangle you after this,” Matsukawa threatened but there was a small smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Order for… daddy?” A deep voice slowly called out. 

 

“That’s your cue, daddy,” Bokuto winked, shoving Matsukawa to the front. 

 

Matsukawa stumbled, barely managing to fall over the counter as he looked up, and suddenly he’s looking at the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen. 

 

_ Holy shit. _

 

“Excuse me?” The pink haired boy raised an eyebrow, clearly amused by the grin on his face. 

 

“I said that out loud, didn’t I.”

 

It’s not even a question. 

 

“Yup,” the boy laughs and  _ oh my god he's so hot, _ Matsukawa wails inside. 

 

“Right. Ah, well.”

 

“You’re daddy, huh?” The boy, Hanamaki, Matsukawa read from the name tag—fuck, how is a name this  _ pretty _ ?—says, his voice bordering on teasing. 

 

Matsukawa pretends the name didn't just send shivers down his spine and right down into his pants. 

 

“That’s me,” Matsukawa gives him a lazy grin instead.

 

“Well, I can see where you're coming from. Total daddy material,” Hanamaki says almost too casually, making Matsukawa almost choke. 

 

He chooses to keep up the slacker aesthetic, leaning against the counter, arms crossed. “Oh, really?”

 

“Yeah, really,” Hanamaki bites his lip. 

 

Matsukawa opened his mouth to speak but there was a yell behind him, “Hurry the hell up!”

 

“Duty calls,” Hanamaki says, winking as he passed the package to Matsukawa. “Hope you like it,  _ daddy _ .”

 

Matsukawa swallowed thickly, waving as he stepped away from the line and out of the restaurant where Kuroo and Bokuto stood.

 

(He isn't sure if they can see his boner but he’d like to pretend it's not even there.)

 

“We couldn't handle the flirting so we just got out,” Kuroo shoots him a knowing smile, leaning in to grab the pack of fries but then frowns. 

 

“What?” Matsukawa asks, munching on the burger. 

 

Kuroo whistles loudly, showing Bokuto whatever he saw. 

 

“Damn, dude. You're a lucky one,” Bokuto shakes his head. 

 

“No, seriously, what is it?”

 

Kuroo passes him the tissue and Matsukawa’s eyes widened when they landed on messy black hand writing. 

 

_      If you ever need someone to get you burgers and call you daddy, I’m the man _

 

_      Call me?  _

 

_      XXX-XXX-XXXX _

 

_      – Hanamaki Takahiro _

 

_      PS. Looking forward to seeing you again, daddy ;) _

 

If they didn’t notice his boner earlier, they certainly did now. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
